The present invention relates to writing instruments and, more particularly, to a new and improved cap assembly with an adjustable pocket clip mechanism for a writing instrument and a method of assembling the assembly.
Pocket clips are conventionally rigidly secured to the cap or barrel of a writing instrument in cantilevered fashion to provide a means for conveniently holding and positioning the writing instrument within a shirt or coat pocket. Such clips are often a relatively thin, flexible metallic or plastic strip that may be bent away from the body of the writing instrument through a limited distance of sufficient clearance to allow fabric to pass between the clip and the body without damage.
Finer quality writing instruments not only serve functional writing purposes but are designed to also provide a stylish appearance which, like jewelry, can act as a clothing accessory that highlights and compliments personal dress and appearance. One drawback associated with the use of conventional pocket clips occurs where, for example, it is desired to hold the writing instrument in an outer pocket made of a thick fabric, for example, for a winter-weight, tweed sports coat. Due to the relatively greater thickness of such fabrics, conventional clips may become permanently distorted and fatigued or stressed beyond their elastic limit and broken when clipped to such apparel. The problem is more exasperated in the case of clips which have a relatively square cross-section and, thus, less spring or flexibility and cannot be readily bent away from the body of the writing instrument.
A moveable clip for a writing instrument that could accommodate both thin and thick fabrics and which is amenable to mass production without sacrificing aesthetic or functional quality is very desirable.
The patent literature discloses some writing instruments which include clip structures that are generally moveable about a pivot point.
Rudimentary designs of moveable clips are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,339,359 and 1,863,016. More detailed constructions are also known.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,808,045, for example, discloses a structure, characterized as being adapted to be readily and quickly applied to a tubular member, in which the clip is pivotally mounted within a slot formed in a fountain pen cap or pencil barrel. Other moveable clips found in the patent literature perform functions, like retracting or extending a writing point, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,075,496 and 4,551,034.
The foregoing disclosed constructions, however, would not be suitable for clips of substantial cross-section or for reliable and consistent precision mounting of clips to multiple interconnected parts wherein cumulative size tolerances can provide significant variations in the relative locations of one or more of the parts and pivot point.